The unforgivable
by Moonsparkle
Summary: A vegeta-sei double author story. Trunks did something Pan would never fogive him for, or would she?
1. Digigurls turn

Double-author thing!   
Next up is moon_sparkle!   
hehheh~!   
  
disclaimer:dont own DBZ   
  
  
Pan woke up in a very cold and dark room. Where am I, she thought, as she slowly got up. All her body hurt so badly. Where am I, she thought again. And she suddenly remembered what happened before she fainted...   
Her father, Gohan, mother Videl were living peacefully on Vegeta-sei, the South Kingdom, having fun, yet still training to keep their Saiyen ways. Nothing was going to seperate no matter what. Until one day, the violent king of North Kindom, Vegeta, started to decide that there couldnt be two Kingdoms in one planet.   
Unfortuately, Gohan was an army commander of South Kingdom, so when South Kingdom lost, all his family members were kept in captive, in different planets that Vegeta had previously colonized. Pan was kept right in the palace of Norgh Vegeta-sei (now just Vegeta-sei though, cause the emperor of south Kingdom suicided after the war.)   
Pan thought about her loving father as tears rolled down her face. She missed her dad terribly. He wanted to see him so bad. and her mother. although she yelled at Pan a lot of times, she couldnt stop missing her.   
"here's your food and water!"a harsh voice said outside, as a plate with food and a cup of water went in her cell. She stared at it. Then she suddenly got very angry and she pushed it out of her way.   
  
I know its boring but it will get better eventually :)   
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW   
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
thanx   
Lets go Moon_sparkle! 


	2. Moon_sparkles turn

Disclaimer: No i dont own DBZ/GT  
  
AN: okayy... i didn't really get digigurls chapter, but i'll try my best. She didn't really give me much to go by.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Pan got up slowly and checked her plate of food, poisoned just like she thought. They had no clue who they were dealing with. Pan got up a little energy and pounded her way through a wall. She laughed as guards ran around in confusion. One little ki blast got rid of them. Pan stepped over the bodys and started walking. She knew where she was going.  
  
The north Kingdom.   
  
Hot tears sprang into her eyes as she remembered what had become of her family. They had no clu who SHE was but they certainly knoew who her parents were. They would be keeping them in a hevily guarded area. She held back her tears, there would be another time for that. She quickly knocked out a fellow traveler and took his horse, she had to get tere fast, no one know what they could be doing to her father.  
  
Her horse took to the top of the hill for a break and she sat down ans sighed. She over looked the kingdom, so peacefull at this hour. She narrowed her eyes. Looks could be deceiving.  
  
Very deceiving.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Gohan screamed in agony, breating in raged, uneven breaths. He was Straped to a torcher machene, in the middle of the castle, for everyone to see. He was wet from mingled sweat and blood, civering his entire body. Heaving, he slowly lookd up at king Vegeta. "I.." He coughed a couple time "will... never... CRACK!" Se suddenly heaved out, sending a burst of energy. This cought Vegeta off guard as he was flung against the wall. Vegeta gasped in pain and fell to his knees. His rugged breating started slowing down as he fell, and died, smirking. Gohan went limp, still held to the machene. Trunks walked out of the crows and brought out a dagger and pressed it right above gohans heart. It's tip barely touching his skin.  
  
"You know, it has been fun, but i'm afraid i must end this game now." Trunks smirked. Gohan looked up with bloodshot eyes, Swear trailing down his face.  
  
"Will never crack..." he whispered. Trunks twirled the dagger a little and then suddely trust it into Gohan. Gohan let out a bloodcurling scream as the pain engulfed him. Pan turned the corner just intime to see this.  
  
"Father no!" She screamed and ran up to him and put her hand on his cheek "No!" she screamed, "no" she sobed hugging him.   
  
"Panny dear..." he whispered breathing in heavily  
  
"No fater, save your strength!" she yelled. Gohan looked up and was face to face with his daughter.  
  
"I'll always love... you" and with that, Gohan went limp.  
  
Pan sobbed histericly, and removed the dagger. Her hands were stained with blood.  
  
"My fathers blood" she whispered before the prince, who had been observing this toching moment from behind, knocked her out, smirking.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*   
  
AN: waaaaaaaaaaaaaa poor Gohan. i'm sorry, but fics arent always happy. I'm sorry digi gurl, left you with a clifhanger. 


	3. Digigurls turn again

o..k.. third chappy. sorry i was late.. u know, busy stuff.. mostly cause moon_sparkle didnt write her 8th chappy.. but we finally reached an agreement..  
  
digigurl~**  
  
DISCLAIMER: we dont own DBZ (groan.. do we have 2 say this every time?)  
  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*  
again, (what the #%*&) pan was moved to the dungeon, with like 3 extra guards to take care of her when she moved out...  
  
Trunks was sitting in his room, thinking about his day. Who was that girl that sobbed when he killed Gohan? Was she related to him in any way? (dumb trunks)  
  
why did he feel like he knew her from sometime?  
WEIRD...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pan, again, woke up in the dungeon. She noticed that there were about 3 more guards outside. Humph. she thought. I'm probably dangerous to them... I will show them that i can get out of this place NO MATTER WHAT.  
  
Her daily dose of food and water comes in. She takes a bite as she's thinking of how to escape.  
  
"God this stuff stinks!" she yells as she throws the food out of the cell.  
  
"SHUT UP"is guard's harsh reply cause the bread she threw hit him.  
  
"WHY DONT U!" yells Pan, thinking that this will distract other guards somehow.  
  
"U!U!" guard yells. "EVeryone, get Prince Trunks, trouble @ dungeon #56! HURRY!!"  
  
'hum.. this is going better than i thought,' thinks pan. she puts a little ki blast on the cells... then cells melt.. she gets out and knocks out the guard that she was arguing with dead. She runs very hard. She heard the other guards' yells. She decided flying is faster... So she leaped into the air then turning super sayen, goes through the dungeon, knocking every guards in the way dead. :D  
  
She felt strong ki, and flinched. It was almost as powerful as her dad's. wat the heck she thinks, as she flies. Then suddenly a fist came out of nowhere and hit Pan straight into her face, but not hard enough to knock her out dead or even make her unconsious.She stayed in the air, wondering who might have hit her, or even flinched her. She looks up and sees...  
  
the same blue eyes, same purple hair... TRUNKS!  
  
She took a pose to fight. He was the enemy, the one who killed her loving father. Revenge is all she has now...  
  
But, she thought, how can he... fly?  
  
Then Trunks.. unfortunately for Pan, became super sayen.  
  
Pan became even MORE confused. WAT THE HECK? is he a.. super sayen??  
  
Trunks was confused as well. A girl, super sayen??? WOW.  
  
"I demand You to come back to your normal self."he said.  
  
"NEVER!" Pan yells.  
  
"Or you'll regret it."Trunks said, not because he wanted Pan to go back to dungeon, but because he wanted to see her plain. Again.  
  
She, reluctantly, came back to her normal self. 'Wow she's beautiful,' Trunks thought. Then he shook his head. 'No, shes the enemy. I cant think this way.' "Now, GIRL, if u dont mind, before i blow your heads up, u'd better go back to the cell." he said, just to see pan react. He thought that she was cute when she was mad.  
  
"NO! NEVER! and for YOUR information, MISTER, im not a GIRL, im a WOMAN, WOMAN of 20." Pan said  
  
'WOW she's 20? No wonder she looked so..' he could never finish the sentence cause Pan came charging toward him and hit him full on the stomach.  
  
"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS, MISTER, for killing my beloved Daddy!"Pan yelled.  
  
"So it was her Dad, huh?" Trunks murmured silently as he grasped his stomach. "why do i feel this way about a girl who trys to revenge her dad? and.. the one who killed her dad is... ME?" he murmured again, silently. He lifts his head and saw pan looking at him with her evil eyes. he smirked, charging toward her, trying to punch, but something stopped him.  
  
"wats ur name?" he asked.  
  
"Pan" was her answer.  
  
"I'm Prince trunks,"he said, and surprised to see her mouth open slightly. "and.." he cornered her. "u might have to do something 4 ur family here..." and he smirked.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
this is MY part! hoping that moon_sparkle can like continue it somehow... (and i know she can- we already plotted the whole story out! kinda...  
Cya all! 


	4. Moon_sparkle's turn AGAIN

Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ or any of it's characters  
  
AN: Okay, I'm going to try and continue. We and Digi should probably lay this whole thing out, or mabey continue it they way we've been doing it, only having the ending agreed on. Hm.... i'll have to think about that. Oh, soj rushed a little with Trunk's fealing twoard pan, so i'm going to make pan feel nothing. absolutly nothing. Thats a first. ^.^  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Bastard" Pan yelled, kicking trunks in an area that, unfortunetly for trunks, was, well, sensative. Trunks doubled over in pain, letting out a ragged breath, Pan smirked and hit him in the stomach with her knee, then elbowed him to the groung, reassuming super-sayian (yes thats right, Pan an all mighty supersaiyan) Her hair flashed neon green (female supersayian) and her eyes purple. Trunks feel to the ground and created a not so tiny crater. Pan flashed a victory smile and floated to the ground. But to her suprise Trunks stood up and whiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. He smirked at her.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that." he said calmly. Pan Growled and jumped at him, with a seiries of swift kicks and punches. Trunks blocked them all, staying in defencive mode. He didn't want to harm her, not yes. He smirked as that thought crossed his mind. This didn't go unnoticed by Pan though. She yelled and cornerd him, pinning his arms. Trunks didn't seem worried though. He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Sparks flew as Trunks kissed Pan. But Pan didn't kiss back. She snaked her hand around his neck, making it seem like it was for the kiss, then pushed his pressure point. He instantly went unconcious, and slumped to the ground. Pan stepped over his body, and looked down at it. His hair went from the golden of male supersayians, to his regular purple color. She spit on the ground next to him.   
  
"stupid love-sick fool" And with that she flew off.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Trunks groaned, as someone helped him up. He looked over, expecting to see pan. He was dissapointed as the woman helping him up was not Pan, but Marron.   
  
"Oh, trunkie wunksie. Are you okay?" She said, holding his cheek in one hand. He glared at her, still trying to figure out what had happend.   
  
"Woman, Leave me alone!" He barked, pushing her off him.   
  
"What ever you say my little Trunksie-poo" She cooed, blowing him a kiss as she left. He sighed, how was he going to get that woman off him? Every woman in Vegeta-sei was mad about him. Exept the one he was after. He sighed, imagining her perfect face and Long, raven black hair. When he had kissed her he had felt something, but he could sence she hadn't. He had already started to show the signs of bonding, he could read her emotions barely, if haizily. He just hoped this wasn't a one-sided bond. That was every mans nightmare. There were more women than men, so it was always the men that suffered and lived lonely (HA). It wasn't a problem for him though. He SHOULD be able to have anywoman he wanted.  
  
But it wasn't like that.   
  
Trunks groaned and stood up, pulling on a cloak. He pulled the hood over his head and flew off tword the city. He was going to find that girl if he had to go through every house on the planet.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
After a day of searching Trunks came to the last city. He walked though the market place, scanning the area. He spotted a raven black head of hair. He sensed her ki, yes, it was his Pan! He was about to call her name when he noticed that she wasn't alone. Standing next to her was a dark-skinned man (5 points if u can guess who) . The man smiled at her and she kissed him playfully on the lips. Trunks's blood boiled, he already had half the will to walk over there and punch his lights out. He decided to stay in the shadows and follow them.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Pan was in her apartment (lets pretend they had e'm) when she saw a lavander haired man on the street through her window. She quickly put on lipstick from a secret compartment and smiled. Ubuu (for all of you who didn't know) gave her a thumbs up as she walked down the stairs. Trunks was looking around when he saw someone walk down the stairs,  
  
"PAN!" He yelled and ran to her. Pan collapsed in his arms.   
  
"Oh," she paused to remember his name "Trunks, i have a confession to make"  
  
"What is it!?!?!?!" he almost yelled.  
  
"I love you" She whispered, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"Wait pan, how do i know this isn't a trick"  
  
"Trunks honey, when i remember back to the kiss before i was a fool to knock you out, i realized i had hidden fealings for you!" She whispered, staring him in the eye. Trunks was too drunken with love to think strait. He leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Their lips met in a rough, passionite kiss. It went on for a couple seconds, then trunks droped dead.  
  
Pan whiped the poisoned lipstick from her lips as Ubuu came in. He laughed  
  
"Oh! great performance! If i were him i would have thought you acctualy ment it! and WHAT A KISS! ho ho!" He laughed, patting her on the back. She smiled and traced a finger down his chest  
  
"Well, i've had alot of practice" she said, smiling. As they left the room, they didn't notice someone watching them  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The Vegetan god of true love watched from above, he shook his head. "No no no. That boy is pathetic. He really needs some help" And with that he summoned Trunks to him.  
  
Trunks looked around, and stammered "w-where am i?" Then he spoted the god of love, he quickly fell to his knees. The god quickly made him stand up. Trunks asked again "where am i? what happend?"  
  
The god smiled "Pan killed you" Trunks hit himself on the head.   
  
"I am such an idiot! I fell for it again! But how did she do it?" He asked, curious  
  
"Poisoned lipstick" The god said laughing, "A classic"  
  
Trunks shook his head. "why didn't i suspect it, i didn't think she would forgive me that easily for killing her dad" He thought for a sec. "But why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I'm giving you another chance" The god explained "But i'm helping a bit this time. Before i bring you back to life, your going to make her think about you."  
  
This got Trunks's attention "How?"  
  
"Invading her dreams."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
AN: Sorta short, but hey. Um... The female Super Sayians have Neon green hair and purple eyes in this story (that would look so cool!) and, okay... Um.... Yeah... ^.^ 


	5. Go digigurl

disclaimer:i dont own DBZ anyhow  
  
5th chappy!! ^_^ im soo happy  
sarah made it.. extrememly.. confuzzling 2 continue... but... awww  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
so.. trunks is dead.. because of pans evilll poisoning lipstick..  
MUWHAAHA  
^*^^^^^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
So Trunks gets some "useful"tips (if u call THAT useful) from the God... and also finds out how to invade dreams of others.  
  
"K, wat u do is, u have to concentrate HARD," the god said, while trunks was wondering HOW THE HECK HE WAS SUPPOSED TO CONCENTRATE..  
  
"then u see through this mirror (points) and see wat she is doing, for example, like sleeping, or... having an affair with another guy.." god continues and at that trunks becomes so mad he tries to become super sayen but only to find out hes.. DEAD.  
  
"if u find out shes.. asleep.. then.. call ME." god says and left, leaving trunks wondering why he was supposed to concentrate in the beginning  
  
But, anyways.. there he was.. looking at Pan, or, rather staring at pan the whole day, wondering how she could be ssssoooooo beautiful. He saw everything that Ubuu and she did, suppressing his anger...  
  
the moment she was asleep, he concentrated hard, but not knowing what to concentrate, anyways... and then he called God.  
  
"ahh, found the right moment, eh?" god says, looking into the mirror and seeing Pan sleeping.  
  
"ya" trunks replied shortly. Then he saw God was closing his eyes and concentrating very hard. Then suddenly it became very dark and then trunks was suddenly all alone.  
  
"Say what u want to say, do what u want to do, just.. do anything to impress her." God's voice came out of nowhere.  
  
trunks rolled his eyes. aww.. he was so angry... but he decided to go with it anyways.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Hoping that sarah can actually continue is cause i cant continue it anymore.. so.. cya  
  
*note from sarah. Wow, 3 chappys in 24 hours! I'll have to continue this later, my foods burning ^.^* 


End file.
